Centeol
*Spider |class = Centeol |kit = None |alignment = |allegiance = Neutral |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Cloakwood Nest: Spider Nest (AR2101 – 576.426) |relatives = |friends = |enemies = Jon Irenicus |other relationships = Tanova |quests = Spiders in the Cloakwood |level = 11 |hit_points = 36 |strength = 15 |dexterity = 3 |constitution = 15 |intelligence = 16 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 3 |total_scores = 61 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = Small Sword (2)BG ??BG:EE |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 17 |morale = 20 |breaking_point = 1BG / 3BG:EE |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = 10 |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 11 |s_v_wand = 7 |s_v_polymorph = 9 |breath = 11 |s_v_spell = 8 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = |known abilities = |special traits = |effects = |ai_scripts = |items = |ai_scripts = WTASIGHT |xp_value = 1000 |gold = 0 |items = |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = Diane Pershing |creature_code = CENTEO.cre }} Centeol is a woman under a severe curse in Baldur's Gate. She has been imprisoned by spiders for at least the past several years, ironically also being cared for by them, forming a significant bond. She can be found in the spider nest in the area appropriately referred to as Cloakwood Nest. Background Centeol will claim that she was once a sorceress, and was cursed by the arch-mage Jon Irenicus for murdering his lover, Tanova. (In the original Baldur's Gate, she mentions some "Jon Icarus", rather than "Irenicus", and a sequel. This name was changed during the making of the latter. See the journal entries below.) Centeol was obsessed with Irenicus. She wanted him to love her, but he loved only Tanova. So Centeol devised and executed a plan to kill her. When Irenicus discovered his lover's death, he animated her corpse (only in EE) and discovered the identity of her killer. Then he went to Centeol's tower and cursed her with obesity and put her in a cave with spiders to guard and feed her so she would live in misery.Centeol's dialog – State 7 Related Quests * Spiders in the Cloakwood – Tiber and his brother, Chelak, came to the Cloakwood to find and destroy the source of its spider infestation. However, things went awry, and the brothers became separated, with Chelak missing for a week. Tiber asks Gorion's Ward and their party to search for him. Gameplay Her lair must be entered by Gorion's Ward in order to complete the side-quest Spiders in the Cloakwood, though killing her is not required. While she does turn hostile despite whatever dialogue choices are made, and is responsible for even more spiders joining the fight, her guardians are the real threat, while she is practically harmless; she has no spells at her disposal despite a magic-intensive past, she can't move due to the curse she suffers from, and she has a very weak and slow melee attack. Since the cave does not require the entire party to enter a viable tactic is to first bring in a hidden thief to chart the location of the sword spiders. Then move it back out and bring in your tank (so she has agro). This will initiate the dialogue after which she takes one of the sword spiders outside and then just finish it off with the group. Rinse and repeat for the second sword spider. You can do the same for the rest of the spiders or just finish them inside. The two (hasted) sword spiders are the real threat here and because there's very little room they're likely to agro your weakest characters and possibly kill them before you can get the tank in melee range. Rewards Centeol is guarded by two Sword Spiders, two Giant Spiders – and two more being spawned when combat starts –, and two Ettercaps. In total, including Centeol herself, this yields 8,100 total experience. Meanwhile, her lair also includes a treasure trove containing a Fire Opal Ring, a Wand of Frost with twelve charges, the cursed ring Discipliner and the unique two-handed sword Spider's Bane, all along with Chelak's Body. Dialogue Every dialogue option ends with her hostility and the spawning of two Giant Spiders. "Kill the meat, my pets." *'1: Send those spiders to their deaths, there aren't any arachnophobes here.' : "Shut up and die!" *'2: Please let us live! We've done nothing to you.' : Same as above *'3: Hey, wait! We've come here... to... to benefit from your divine wisdom. Let us speak.' : "You've come here to learn from my infinite wissssdom. Sssspeak quickly!" :*'3.3: What's your name?' :: "My name isss... isss... Centeol, yesss, that is my name." ::*'3.3.1: So why are you so fat? Not to pry or anything...' ::: "Your humor doesn't amuse me. Die!" ::*'3.3.2: Do you know anything about the Iron Throne?' ::: "I know nothing of this 'Iron Throne'. You sshall now all die!" ::*'3.3.3: How is it that you came to live in this place?' ::: "I am cursssed. The archmage, Jon Irenicus, cursed me for indignities done to him and his wife by me. I loved Jon, but now I hate him, as I hate you and everything. Spiderssss... kill them all." There is an additional line, though without anything to trigger it, presumably from after the end of the fight against all of her pets: "You have defeated my ssspidersss, there is nothing I can do. Kill me! Kill me!" Charmed Dialogue Journal Centeol's Sad Story :''Note: Appears only if Centeol was charmed.'' ;Original entry, before Enhanced Edition Trivia * Centeol, as CENTEO01.cre, also has an appearance in the files of Baldur's Gate II, but not in the game. References Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Humans Category:Spiders